thegleeprojectashowdownfandomcom-20200216-history
Dance-ability
Dance-ability is the second episode of the first season of The Glee Project: A Showdown in which fourteen contenders compete for a role on Glee. This is a fan-fic competition based off the hit show The Glee Project. Episode Ian: 'So here's what you missed on The Glee Project: A Showdown. Ryan Murphy, the creator of Glee picked fourteen young contenders to compete for a seven arc spot on Glee. Darren Criss was the mentor of the week and picked Katie as the homework winner. Part of Me was the music video song, but Leila was being really mean to Erik. She was one of the bottom three, and so was Leon and Zach, but eventually Leon got eliminated. Brandon seems to have a crush on Hinton, but Hinton seems to have his eye on someone else, Zach. And that's what you missed on The Glee: Project: A Showdown. *in the Glee dorms* *Ariana is comforting Katie while she cries about Leon getting eliminated and the other contenders chat* '''Ariana: '''It's okay, honey. I know you two were close, but you have his phone number, and so do I. '''Katie: '*crying* O-Okay. 'Ariana: '''Hey, look. Robert's here. Okay? Let's go listen to him, come on. '''Katie: '*sniffs and nods* 'Robert: '''Hey, guys! I know you're a bit frightened now that Leon got eliminated, but I think we're all looking forward to the second week of The Glee Project: A Showdown! Contenders: *cheer* Robert: Okay, so this week is Dance-ability week. Here is your sheet music, split up into 14 lines. Pick yours out, and practice choreography, then I'll be back with a guest mentor from Glee who knows how to pop it and lock it. '''Contenders: '*laugh* Okay. 'Robert: '''Okay. *smiles and leaves* Katie: I'll take this line. '''Cody: '''And I'll take this one. *a while later, after everyone's picked their lines and figured out choreography, Robert enters* '''Robert: '''Okay, guys. You ready for the special guest mentor? '''Contenders: '''Yeah! '''Robert: '''This mentor is not only known for his amazing dancing abilities... *camera shows feet sliding across a floor* '''Robert: '''But also for his so-so voice! *camera flashes to a hand taking a fedora* Robert: Please welcome Harry Shum, who plays Mike Chang on Glee! *Harry Shum enters and the contenders cheer and some girls even wave their hands in front of their faces* '''Harry: '*smiles* Hey, guys! I'm so excited to see what you guys have prepared for the homework assignment this week! 'Robert: '''You guys ready? '''Contenders: '*nod* 'Robert: '''Lights! *the lights fade and the contenders get in position* Katie: ''I wanna dance... '''Maxi: ''Clock strikes upon the hour'' Leila: ''And the sun begins to fade'' Zach: ''Still enough time to figure out'' Cody: ''How to chase my blues away'' Ariana: ''I've done alright up to now'' Bree: ''It's the light of day that shows me how'' Brandon: ''And when the night falls, my lonely heart calls...'' Valerie: ''Oh, I wanna dance with somebody'' Christina: ''I wanna feel the heat with somebody'' Connor: ''Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody'' Hinton: ''With somebody who loves me'' Maxwell: ''Oh, I wanna dance with somebody'' Contenders: ''I wanna feel the heat with somebody. Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody. With somebody who loves me.'' *the contenders pose for the end as the lights go back up and Harry and Robert clap* Harry: '''Wow, guys! That was great! You were all great. Let's start with Katie. Katie, you were really great. Some of the notes in that first line are pretty tricky, but you nailed them. Maxi, you were really cruising along with that choreography! Good job! Leila, it seemed that you were trying to be really sassy, stepping in front of everyone else and singing louder. It's all about teamwork, okay? Zach, just like Maxi, you really did great with those dance moves, I'm impressed. Cody, you are a wonderful dancer! Keep it up, buddy. Ariana, you seem like Rachel Berry. Are you sure you're not related to Lea? *laughs* Bree, just like Leila, you were kind of trying to be better than everyone else. Brandon, you were really fun to watch, with the jazz hands. Valerie, your voice is really sensual, but mixed with the dance moves, you're a really mysterious kind of performer, I love that. Christina, you're not putting yourself into the dance. Work on it. Connor, great job, great job. Hinton, you are an amazing dancer, even better than me, I bet. And Maxwell, you did really well too, keep it up. You all did great. '''Robert: '''So, Harry, who do you pick as the homework winner? '''Harry: '''You all did wonderful, but I pick... *camera flashes to Maxi, Cody and Hinton* Hinton. *Hinton smiles and puts his hands on his mouth while Zach and Brandon congratulate him* This week is dance-ability week, and you are an appalling dancer. And that's good! '''Robert: '''Congratulations, Hinton! This means you get a one-on-one mentoring session with Harry and a stand-out in this week's music video, which is... '''Harry: '''Just Dance by Lady Gaga. '''Zach: '''Awesome! '''Confession cam-Zach: '''Last week, I struggled with the dance moves. A lot. But this week, Dance-ability week, I did much better. That's good, because usually I'm really good. And Just Dance is the kind of song I can really dance to. I'm excited! '''Confession cam-Hinton: '''I can't believe I won the homework assignment! *squeals, sort of* And I get a mentoring session with THE Harry Shum! Those abs... *chuckles* *at vocals with Nikki, Hinton enters the booth* '''Hinton: '''Hey, Nikki. '''Nikki: '''Hinton! Hey! So, you won the homework assignment, I heard? '''Hinton: '''Yeah, I can't believe that that happened on the second week. I'm still getting used to being here and everything. '''Nikki: '''Yeah? Okay, so why don't we do your lines? '''Hinton: '''Okay. *smiles* ''Keep it cool, what's the name of this club? '' '''Nikki: '''Good job! And the last ones? '''Hinton: ''Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mm. Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm. Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance. Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance...'' Nikki: 'Wonderful! Send Maxi in, will you? '''Hinton: '''Sure! *leaves, then Maxi comes in* Nikki: Hey, Maxi! '''Maxi: '''Um... hi. '''Nikki: '''You wanna do your lines for me? *smiles* '''Maxi: '''Sure. Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance. '''Nikki: '''Great job! Send Cody in? '''Maxi: '*nods* 'Kay. *leaves, then Cody comes in* '''Cody: '''Nikki! '''Nikki: Cody! Do your lines for me, hon? Cody: 'Sure! ''What's going on on the floor? 'Nikki: '''Fantastic! *choreography with Zach Woodlee* '''Zach Woodlee: '''Okay, guys. Since it's Dance-ability week, there will be a lot of dancing. In the music video, you'll all be at a club, and there will be a tiled dance floor in the center. The girls will dance on it, then the guys will, and then you'll dance together. So, I need all the girls, center-floor. *the girls come to where Zach Woodlee points them to go* '''Zach Woodlee: '''So, you'll go one, two, three, four, pum, pa, bum, zha, zha. Got it? Go... one, two, three, four, pum, pa, bum, zha, zha. *the girls copy what he does* '''Zach Woodlee: '''Then, you guys will slide off the tiled dance floor, and the guys will come onto it. So, guys. Get to the spot where the girls were. *the guys come to where Zach Woodlee points them to go* '''Zach Woodlee: '''You guys will go, zha, zha, zha, three, four, zha, zha, zha, three, zha, zha, zha, pum, pa, bum, zha, zha, zha, three. Okay? *the guys copy what he does* '''Zach Woodlee: '''Great job today, guys. *music video shoot* '''Erik: '''Hey, guys, welcome back for week 2! So, I need the girls, come over here, and dance and lip-sync. *the girl do their parts* '''Katie: '''The beat is so lively! *giggles* '''Cody: '*smiles sweetly* 'Erik: '''Okay, guys, come over here and do your parts. *the guys do their parts, but Brandon trips Hinton on accident* Hinton: What the f***?! '''Brandon: '''I-I didn't mean to, Hinton, I'm sorr-- '''Hinton: '''Do you know how sharp these tiles are?! Zach: *narrows his eyes at Brandon and takes Hinton's hand* Come on, Hinton. Let's get you washed up. Hinton: Okay. *glares at Brandon as he walks away with Zach* Robert: It seems that Hinton lashed out at Brandon for accidentally tripping him. '''Confession cam-Hinton: '''I yelled at Brandon because he f***ing tripped me. Could that put me in the bottom? '''Confession cam-Brandon: '''I accidentally tripped Hinton today, and I didn't mean to. But those tiles are pretty sharp, he had a pretty nasty cut on his ankle... '''Erik: '''And... cue playback! *music video playback* *all the contenders are in a dark, crowded club, and they're all at different parts of a bar that makes a square around the room. In the middle of the bar, there's a neon blue tiled dance floor* '''Ariana: '*with a drink in her hand, she starts to fall back but someone catches her* I've had a little bit too much, much '''Katie: ''All of the people start to rush, start to rush by'' Bree: ''How does he twist the dance? Can't find a drink, oh man'' Christina: ''Where are the keys? I lost my phone, phone'' Cody and Valerie: ''What's going on on the floor?'' Zach: I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore Hinton: ''Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?'' Connor: I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright *the girls do their dance number during the chorus* Leila: ''Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm'' Maxwell: '''Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm '''Maxi: ''Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance'' Brandon: ''Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance'' Ariana: ''Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh oh oh-oh. How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside outright'' Katie: ''Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say'' Christina: ''And we're all getting hosed tonight, oh oh oh-oh'' Cody and Valerie: ''What's going on on the floor?'' Zach: ''I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore'' Connor: ''Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?'' Maxwell: I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright *the guys do their dance number during the first three lines of the chorus* Hinton: Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm. Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm. Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance. *all the contenders stop dancing and put their arms around each other's shoulders* Hinton: ''Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance... *the video fades out as the contenders walk out the door of the club* '''Erik: '''And... that's a wrap! '''Everyone: '''Yaaaaaaaay! *reveal of the bottom three* '''Robert: '''Okay, guys. It was a tough decision, as you all did great this week. '''Zach Woodlee: '''But after a lot of thinking, we made our decision. '''Robert: '''Cody, you really exceeded our expectations this week. So, with that said, you are first on the callback list. *Cody jumps up and down and laughs* '''Cody: '''Oh, my God! Thank you, guys, thank you, thank you! Good luck everyone, Maxi, Brandon, Katie! *Katie blushes and Cody runs off* '''Nikki: '''But of course, three of you are going to be in the bottm three. '''Robert: '''We had to do a lot of thinking, but... Ariana, Bree, Connor, Katie, Leila, Maxi, Maxwell, Valerie, and Zach... You all are called back for next week! '''Those 10: '''YES! Thank you so much! Good luck, guys! *they leave* '''Robert: '''And that leaves you three. Christina. Harry said you weren't really putting yourself out there for the homework assignment, and Darren said the same thing. Your song is I'm A Slave 4 U by Britney Spears. '''Christina: '''Great. Zach: Hinton, at the video shoot, you lashed out at Brandon for tripping you. But it was an accident. You need to learn to keep calm, and not disrupt the shoot. Your song is You Should Be Dancing by the Bee-Gees. '''Hinton: '''Awesome. '''Nikki: '''Brandon, you tripped Hinton at the video shoot. Now, that may have been an accident, but I noticed that you were getting a little too close for comfort to Hinton. And you need to be more careful when dancing. Those tiles are pretty sharp. Your song is Bad by Michael Jackson. '''Brandon: '''Cool. '''Robert: '''Go, rehearse! *the bottom three contenders go to their respective practice rooms* *Practice room-Christina* '''Christina: 'I know I may come off quiet... Confession cam-Christina: '''I know why I'm in the bottom three. I wasn't really putting myself out there during the performances. I just feel really nervous. *Practice room-Hinton* '''Hinton: '''What you doing on your back... '''Confession cam-Hinton: '''I guess I was a bit too harsh on Brandon at rehearsals... *Practice room-Brandon* '''Brandon: ''Don't shoot to kill...'' Confession cam-Brandon: '''I feel so bad about what happened at rehearsals. I do need to be more careful when dancing. *the auditorium* '''Robert: '''Okay, so Hinton is first up. '''Ryan: '''And why is he here? '''Robert: '''Well, at rehearsals, he kind of lashed out at Brandon when Brandon accidentally tripped him. '''Ryan: '''Okay. Bring him out. *Hinton comes out* '''Hinton: '''Hello, I'm Hinton Knight, and I'll be singing You Should Be Dancing by the Bee-Gees. '''Ryan: '''Let's hear it. '''Hinton: ''My baby moves at midnight, goes right on till the dawn. My woman takes my higher, my woman keeps me warm. What you doin' on your back? Aah. What you doin' on your back? Aah. You should be dancing, yeah. Dancing, yeah.'' *Ryan, Robert, Nikki and Zach clap* Ryan: '''That was spectacular, Hinton, just fabulous! Tell me why you're here. '''Hinton: '''Well, today at the video shoot, we were doing the guys' dance number. Brandon was standing right next to me, and he tripped me. I fell and cut my leg on one of the dance floor tiles. '''Ryan: '''Okay. Well, why did you lash out at him? Was it an accident? Hinton: Yes, it was an accident. But I didn't know so at the time. So, I got mad. '''Ryan: '''Okay. Well, try to keep more calm next time. You can go. '''Hinton: '''Okay. *leaves, and Brandon comes in. The two share a glance before they go their separate ways* '''Brandon: '''Hey, I'm Brandon Cassidy and I'll be singing Bad by Michael Jackson. '''Ryan: '''Let's hear it. '''Brandon: ''Your butt is mine, gonna take you right. Just show your face in broad daylight. I'm telling you on how I feel. Gonna hurt your mind, don't shoot to kill. Come on, come on. Lay it on me. All right... I'm giving you on count of three. To show your stuff, or let it be... I'm telling you, just watch your mouth. I know your game, what you're about. Well, they say the sky's the limit. And to me, that's really true. But, my friend, you have seen nothing. Just wait till I get through... Because I'm bad, I'm bad. Come on. You know, I'm bad, I'm bad, you know it. You know, I'm bad, I'm bad, come on, you know. And the whole world has to answer right now just to tell you once again who's bad...'' *Ryan, Robert, Nikki, and Zach clap* Ryan: 'Wow, Brandon. You really have a good voice! '''Brandon: '''Thank you. '''Ryan: '''Now, tell me. Why are you here? '''Brandon: '''At rehearsals, I accidentally tripped Brandon and he fell and cut his leg. '''Ryan: '''And you swear it was an accident? Because we can't have people trying to physically hurt someone on purpose, that's not how we roll around here. Brandon: Yes, I swear it was an accident. I would never hurt Hinton. I-- '''Ryan: '''So you have a crush on Hinton? '''Brandon: '*blushing* Yeah, kinda... but he and Zach seem to really like each other. Ryan: Well, if you really like Hinton and you're sure you can win him, then go for it. The sky's the limit, right? 'Brandon: '''Right. Thanks, Ryan. '''Ryan: '''No problem, buddy. '''Brandon: '*leaves and passes Christina as she walks onstage* '''Christina: '''Hi, I'm Christi Jamed and I'll be singing I'm A Slave 4 U by Britney Spears. '''Ryan: '''Sing it. '''Christina: ''I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too. And I need to do what I feel like doing. So let me go and just listen. All you people look at me like I'm a little girl. Well, did you ever think it'd be okay for me to step into this world? Always saying "Little girl, don't step into the club." Well, I'm just tryin' to find out why, 'cause dancing's what I love. Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA). Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA, do you like it?) Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH, this feels good). I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy. But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy. What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares? All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there. I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it, I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it.'' *Ryan, Robert, Nikki and Zach clap* 'Ryan: '''You're just as good as Britney! '''Christina: '''Thanks. '''Ryan: '''So, why are you here? '''Christina: '*sighs* Well, I guess both Darren and Harry said that I'm not really putting myself out there during performances. 'Ryan: '''Is there a reason for that? '''Christina: '''Well... Yeah. I feel like I'm under a lot of pressure. And I'm also nervous. I mean, there are a bunch of great performers here besides me, some that are even better than me. Also, this is going to be on TV, right? Ryan: Yes. '''Christina: '''That just adds more pressure into the mix. I just... *sighs* I don't know what to do. '''Ryan: '''Are you saying you wanna go home? '''Christina: '''I think so, yeah. *wipes away a tear* I'm sorry. I know you guys are looking for confidence, and I just don't have that. '''Ryan: '''Aww, Christi, don't be sorry! I can understand that this is really nervewracking. I was a little concerned about it myself when we started doing this. But no one's disappointed in you. By doing what you want, and what you feel you need to do, that's you gaining courage. '''Christina: '*sniffles* Really? 'Ryan: '''Sure! Christina: Thank you. Thank you for everything you've done. *hops offstage and hugs Ryan* '''Ryan: '*chuckles and hugs Christi back* No problem, sweetie. 'Christina: '*walks offstage, wiping away a tear* *Hallway-Christina* 'Voiceover-Christina: '''This has been an incredible journey. I'm excited I even got to be here. But I think I'm doing the right thing by leaving. *The Glee dorms* Hinton: *talking to Zach* And I just really hope it's not-- Oh, Robert's here. '''Robert: '''Hey, guys. Sadly, the list isn't up. *some of the contenders look confused* '''Robert: '''Christina has decided to quit the competition. '''Everyone Except Leila: '''Oh. Aww. It's too bad. I'm gonna miss her. '''Leila: '*snorts* Why would she do that? This is the chance of a lifetime! 'Robert: '''Leila... '''Leila: '''What? It is! '''Robert: '*sighs* Well, Christina said she felt intimidated by all of the great talent besides her she was surrounded by. Also, to some people, being on TV is very nervewracking. But she wishes all of you the best. *the contenders nod* *Keep Holding On-Christina* 'Christina (Contenders): '''There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say), nothing you can so (Nothing you can do). There's no other way when it comes to the truth (When it comes to the truth), so... (Keep...) Keep holding on (holding on). 'Cause you know I'll make it through, I'll make it through... '''Ian: '''Next week on The Glee Project: A Showdown, things get sexified as the contenders get heated up for Sexuality week! '???: '''I just can't be sexy... ???: Oh, my goodness! Songs I Wanna Dance With Somebody by Whitney Houston - Homework Assignment, Contenders Just Dance by Lady Gaga - Music Video, Contenders You Should Be Dancing by the Bee Gees - Last Chance Performance, Hinton Knight Bad by Michael Jackson - Last Chance Performance, Brandon Cassidy I'm A Slave 4 U by Britney Spears - Last Chance Performance, Christina "Christi" Jamed Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne - Last Chance Performance, Christina "Christi" Jamed (quit) and Contenders Category:Episodes